Random Chaos with the Brotherhood
by Silverwitch07
Summary: The title says it all. What starts out as a normal day in the life of the Brotherhood changes into pure chaos when Pietro steals Wanda's diary and Toad gets a very shocking and unplesent surprise. JONDA! (Rated PG for language)
1. Default Chapter

Hello again! I've wanted to post another fic since my YGO fic is doing so well; in hopes that this, and my other fics that I post, will be as liked as my "Ah, The Great Outdoors" fic. However, if you haven't already noticed, this fic is a XME fic, starring my favorite group(s) of mutants…THE BROTHERHOOD!!!! (The Acolytes are also in this, and that is why I said 'group(s).) One of the main reasons why I love the Brotherhood so much because Pietro/Quicksilver is a member!!! If you didn't already know this, Pietro is my FAVORITE cartoon character in the history of cartoons! (Read my bio for more info) His sister Wanda is also one of my favorite characters, and I also really like Lance. Anyway, I'll stop blabbering on an on, and just get to the fic. Don't forget to R&R. But remember, no flames please. Thankx.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from X-Men: Evolution. TT WAHHHHHHHHHH!!! I don't own Pietro!!!!

Rating: PG (Due to some swear words)

After you read this, please go and read my friend Ice-Spirit Phoenix's fan fics. And please leave lots of nice reviews. Thankx.

(A/N: Just a few things I wanted to say about this fan fic are…

I wanted to categorize this fan fic in three groups instead of two, but since I'm only allowed to use two…yeah. So this is the categorization of this fic: **humor/general/romance**.

The reason it's romance is because of the main pairing: Wanda/Pyro. There are NO other pairings. I just wanted to clarify that.

Some of these chapters will be considerably shorter than the chapters in my other fan fic. I'm really sorry about that, but I just end the chapter where I think the ending would be best. Even if that means that the chapters are really short.

Okay, now that that's all cleared up, let's get on with the fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Average Day in The Brotherhood Household

"Will you knock it off?!" An angry voice from the living room shouted.

Lance Alvers, leader of the Brotherhood, had a very short fuse when it came to his housemates making a racket at eleven o'clock at night. Especially when he was trying to beat a game on the play station that they "barrowed" from the electronics department in Wal Mart.

"It was all Todd's fault," came Pietro's voice from upstairs. "I told him to stop but he didn't listen to me."

"Was not, yo," Todd, the youngest member of the Brotherhood argued. "It was all Speedy's idea."

"Why you little…"

Suddenly, Toad came hoping down the stairs screaming at the top of his lungs.

He jumped onto the couch next to Lance. "Help, he's gonna kill me!"

"Who's gonna kill you?" Fred asked as he walked in from the kitchen with an arm load of junk food.

He was answered when a gust of wind blew past him.

Todd was no longer on the couch, or anywhere to be seen.

"BAM!" The floor shook from the vibrations of something hitting a wall.

"Should I go stop Pietro from breaking every bone in frog boy's body?" Fred asked Lance.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lance replied. He wasn't even really concentrating on what was going on anymore, with the exception of his game.

Fred went upstairs and came down a few moments later. With one hand, he had Toad by the ear, and with the other he had Pietro by the scruff of the neck.

"Lance," Pietro snapped. "Tell fat boy here to let go of me."

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME? Fred glared at Pietro. He had accidentally loosened his grip on both boys, which was exactly what they were hoping for.

In a flash, Pietro was sitting by Lance on the couch, with a teddy bear in his hand.

"Keep away from me or else Mr. Sunffykins gets it," He threatened.

Fred's eyes began to well up with tears. "Not Mr. Sunffykins," He whimpered.

Todd hopped over next to his friends.

"Yeah, you leave me alone, too."

Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Who ever said I was defending you?"

Todd was about to reply, when he heard a car door slam.

"Oh goody, Cuddlebumps is home," He jumped up to open the door. "Hello, snookums, did you have fun shopping?"

He was answered by a hex bolt.

"Well, that's another dent in the wall," Lance commented. "How many is that, Pietro?"

"Let's see," Pietro took out a small notebook. "That will be the 286th dent in the wall made by Todd."

Lance didn't look surprised.

"Could someone give me a hand here?" Pietro's twin sister, Wanda was standing in the hallway with several shopping bags in her arms.

Before Lance could even answer her, Pietro had zipped up to her and was asking over and over, "Did you get me anything?"

He took some of the bags from her, and started to look in them.

Wanda whacked him over the head with her purse.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," She answered. "Before I tell you, would you please put a few of these upstairs in my room?"

Her brother sighed, but zipped them into her room anyway.

"Well?" He asked when he came back.

"I can't remember," Wanda said. She walked up the stairs without another word.

Pietro glared after her.

"Well two can play this game, sis," He muttered under his breath. Zipping over to the chair, he sat down and opened a book that he had hidden behind his back a moment before. It was small, and black with a scarlet gothic-looking butterfly.

"Hey, what's with the book?" Lance asked. He had given up on the game and had directed his attention to the object in Pietro's hands.

"Wanda's diary," Pietro replied calmly, his cerulean eyes shinning.

"What?!" Todd exclaimed, as he lifted his face off of the floor.

Lance jumped off the couch and ran over to the chair that Pietro was in.

Even Fred, who was still angry at Pietro over the "fat boy" remark, came over, interested.

"What's it say about me, yo?" Todd asked eagerly.

"Nothing important, I'm sure," Pietro muttered.

"What was that?" Toad glared at him.

"Oh nothing, did I say something?" Pietro asked innocently. Well, as innocent you could get being Pietro. He flipped through the pages until he found her latest entry.

"Ok, this is what she wrote yesterday," He began to read the entry aloud.

"June 18." "Well, today started out normally, or as normal as it can when you're living with maniacs."

"Hey, I'm not a manic," Lance protested.

"Oh sure, singing a love song to a picture of Kitty is perfectly normal," Pietro said sarcastically.

"Never mind him, just go on with the diary," Todd said, practically jumping as high as the ceiling.

"Fine, where was I," Pietro quickly scanned the page to find his place.

"Ok, the first face I saw this morning was surprise, surprise, Toad." "I swear, that guy never leaves me alone."

Todd seemed to be in a daze.

"Uh, Toad, you ok?" Fred asked.

"She writes about me," He said, drooling all over the place.

"Yuck, watch where you're drooling," Lance snapped.

Meanwhile, Pietro had been flipping through the pages. He came to one page and stared at it, unbelievingly.

"Pietro?" Lance waved his hand in front of the snowy haired teen's face.

"I don't believe it," Pietro's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"What, WHAT?" Todd had snapped out of his trance.

"My sister has a crush on someone," Pietro answered, a grin starting to form on his face.

"WHO!" Todd burst.


	2. Secrets Revealed

And I'm back with yet another chapter! I actually already have about the first 4 chapters already written because I started this about a year ago. I was just waiting for reviews to know if I should continue posting the other chapters. If I don't get many reviews, I probably won't update for awhile, unless I get bored. (That's what happened with my first fic.) If that happens, then I'll just turn my full attention back to "Ah, The Great Outdoors" (which you YGO fans might enjoy if you didn't like my XME fic). Anyway…on with the fic! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks.

(A/N: And before I forget, I owe a BIG thank you to all of my reviewers. I REALLY appreciate it.)

Disclaimer: I STILL own nothing from XME, and I probably never will.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secrets Revealed

Todd was practically strangling Pietro to get his hands on Wanda's diary. Of course, he wasn't getting very far. The speed demon was easily dodging his hands.

"Come on, yo," Todd begged. "Just tell me who she has a crush on."

"Yeah, at least tell me," Lance said to Pietro. "That way she'll get teased twice as much."

The snowy haired teen considered this. "Well, you do gotta point."

Lance, Todd, and Fred looked at him anxiously. "Well?"

Pietro couldn't help but grin. "ShehasacrushonPyro," He said in hyper speech, then shot upstairs, the door slamming shut behind him.

His sister's diary was resting on the table.

The remainder of the Brotherhood just stood there, blinking in shock.

Lance, who could understand hyper speech better than anyone, was the first to realize what Pietro said.

"Oh my god," He looked as though he was trying really hard not to smile.

Todd was the second one to decipher what had been said.

"SHE'S IN LOVE WITH FLAME BOY?!" He grabbed the diary and began to flip through it so fast that it would give Pietro a run for his money.

"It can't be, yo!"

Fred was just standing there, not having the slightest clue as to what was going on. He never was able to understand hyper speech, and by the looks of it, he never would.

"Uh, Todd," He timidly poked him in the shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Todd spun around suddenly.

Fred could tell something major was up, because Todd looked quite red in the face, and was even starting to foam at the mouth.

"Never mind," Fred took a step away from him.

"Hey man, think of it this way," Lance began, a grin starting to form on his face. "If Wanda can talk Pyro to move in, we won't have to worry about paying the heat bill."

Fred looked up in surprise. "What the heck does this have to do with Pyro?"

Todd was about to answer, when a shrill scream came from upstairs, cracking some of the windows.

"Ya think that Wanda found out that her diary is missing?" Fred asked.

Wanda's door burst open to reveal a murderous looking teenager. She walked over to her brother's door. Various items floating around the hallway as she went.

"PIETRO!" Wanda called, pounding her fist on the door. "You have two seconds to tell me what you did with my diary!"

"Do ya think we should, uh, help him?" Lance asked, wincing every time Wanda's fist made contact with her brother's door.

"Wanda I don't have your diary!" Pietro's frantic scream came from upstairs.

"CRASH!" The door was blasted off its hinges, as Pietro himself shot downstairs.

"A little late for that now," Fred answered.

"Thanks for helping me out," Pietro said sarcastically, glaring at every single one of them, as he appeared in a silver blur on the couch. "So, where's the diary?"

Todd realized that it was still in his hands. "Yo, where did it say that she has a crush on Pyro?"

Pietro zipped over and took the book from him. He quickly flipped through many pages until he stopped on one…

Sorry about these cliff hangers. I can't help it! I love how much more intense it is. Like I said before, I already have chapters 3&4 already written, but in order for me to put them up, I would like to know that you WANT me to post them. So if you'd be so kind as to review, I'd be very grateful. Thankx.

-Silverwitch07


	3. Wanda's Diary Entry

Okay, I've decided to post this new chapter because of the wonderful reviews I'm getting! I'm soooooo glad that you like this so much. Thank you all. And before I forget, I need to tell you about some minor things about this fic…like that I kinda gave Wanda a middle name, because I didn't know her real one. I still don't own the name, "Wanda Maximoff", but I do own the middle name I gave her, unless by some twist of fate it does turn out to be her real middle name. Then I guess I won't own it. Also, there is mention of the nickname "Scarlet" in this. Since Wanda is called "The Scarlet Witch", I just figured that it'd make sense that you could shorten it down to "Scarlet". Plus, with that nickname, she could have been called that when she was younger because her favorite color was most likely scarlet. Also, I wanted to mention that at the end of this chapter, I made up phone numbers. I don't know if they're real phone numbers, or not, but like I said, I only made them up. Now…did I forget something? Oh yes, in this entry, it's a little back in the past, about right after "The Day of Recovery". Okay, I think that's about it. If you have other questions, just ask me in a review…and also please review if you like it. Thankx.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men: Evolution. I never will, so please don't ever sue me.

Wanda's Diary Entry

"Right here genius," Pietro answered. "It's the only entry that takes three full pages."

Todd took the book back from him, and read out loud:

(Wanda's POV)

"We had a battle with my fathers' group (yes, I had the misfortune of finding out that he's still alive) today, the Acolytes, I think they're called. Of course, my dear brother joined them. Big surprise there. They really don't seem to be all that high-and-mighty anyway. I mean, all they are is a Cajun who charges playing cards, a tin man, a giant kitty cat, and my brother. Though, there is one other mutant who doesn't seem too bad. His name's Pyro, I believe. He can manipulate fire, although I don't think that he can create it. I mean, if he could, he wouldn't need that huge flame thrower, right? Anyway, he seemed kinda crazy at first, but now I'm not so sure. He actually called me once. It was really weird too, because I was at home alone. Lance had gone for a ride in his jeep. I think he was looking for Pietro to try and beat the crap out of him for betraying us (of course, I wanted to do the same thing, but waited). Fred went to the grocery store because we were out of food. But we usually are pretty fast with him living here. Todd had actually left me alone for most of the day. He decided to go shopping with Fred at the last minute. So I was home all by myself when 'he' called. I was really quite shocked. "Hey witchy-woman," He said in his Australian accent when I answered. "Gotten over the fact that your old man; and I emphasize on old, is still alive?" I was completely taken aback. "How did you get this number?" I asked a little too angrily. "From your brother, who else?" He answered, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world. "Figures," I said, making a mental note to rip my brother apart the next time I saw him. "He's actually the only decent person to talk to in this place," Pyro continued. "Gambit's always on the phone to some gal in Louisiana, Colossus rarely ever talks at all, and Sabertooth is always on his motorcycle." "Besides," He added. "If you ever try to talk to him, you just get growled at." I smiled from on the other line. "Well, if you want someone who talks a lot, my brother is the number one choice, since he never shuts up." I thought that I could feel Pyro smiling from the other line. "You got that right, mate." Now I seriously thought that I was going mental by talking to him, but I couldn't stop. "So, who is who anyway?" Pyro laughed. "I forgot, you have no idea who Gambit, Colossus, and Sabertooth (well, maybe not so much Sabertooth) are." "Care to enlighten me?" I asked. "Well," He began. "Gambit is this Cajun from Louisiana who is obsessed with cards, and Colossus is this Russian bloke who doesn't really like your daddy and who seems afraid to talk, unlike your brother." Now I was the one laughing. I stopped short though, and gasped. This was probably the first time I've actually laughed in years. And not just a fake laugh, a real one. The feeling was very new to me. I liked it. "You still there, Scarlet?" Pyro's voice came through the receiver. I gasped again. That was another thing that I hadn't heard in years. Pietro used to always call me Scarlet. That is, when we were like really young. After all, scarlet has always been my favorite color. "How did you…" My voice trailed off. Of course, my brother must have told him that, too. "How much has Pietro told you about me?" I finally asked. He laughed again. "Blimey, are you really that surprised I knew your old nickname?" Then he added. "Pietro has told me a great deal about you." "Why?" I wondered to myself. It didn't make sense. I eventually decided to wonder about it later. "Why did you call?" I asked suddenly. "Because I wanted to get to know ya a bit," Pyro shrugged. "And to see if you were going to blow up the telephone when you realized it was me." I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "So what's your real name, anyway?" He laughed for about the fifth time. "Saint John Allerdyce," He answered. "And your full name is?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just ask my brother since he's already told you so much about me?" I swear that guy must have a metal problem, because he doesn't ever stop laughing. "Because I wanted you to tell me personally, and because your brother left before I could ask him," Pyro answered when he finally stopped laughing like a hyena. "It's Wanda Claire Maximoff," (A/N: I don't know what her real middle name is, so I just made something up. Hey, at least it sounds good, right?) I found myself answering before I even really wanted to. "Hmm, Wanda Claire, I like that." "Thanks," I said out of politeness. "No problem, but there was something else I wanted to know." "Well, a few things," He added. "Good, because there are a few things I want to ask you," I said. "Oh really?" He actually sounded happy about it. "Yeah, but I guess that you can go first." I decided to see what exactly what his motive was, if he had one. "First of all, what do you do in your free time?" He asked. I was so shocked by the question, that I didn't know what to say. "Well, if it's winter, I like to go snowboarding," I replied after a moment of silence. "Cool, so do I," He said excitedly. (A/N: I got the idea from the episode "The Toad, The Witch, and the Wardrobe" since Wanda was chasing Pyro, and the both seemed to know how to snowboard well) "Can I ask you something now?" I inquired. "Fire away," Was his response. "Did you know that I was at home alone, and if so, then how?" For the first time, Pyro was actually silent for a while. At first I thought that he had hung up on me. After a while, he spoke again. "Sorry about that, I thought I heard someone coming, but yeah, I know that you're home alone." Now I was seriously confused. "Whoa, wait a minute, what do you mean that you thought you heard someone coming, and how do you know that I'm alone?" He chuckled softly. "Well, ya see, nobody exactly knows that I'm talking to you right now, and I don't really think that your dad would like it," Then he added. "I knew that you're home alone because I made Pietro go and check; speaking of him, do you know where the bloody hell he is?" I opened my mouth to say no, but then I remembered something. "I think Lance saw him." "Lance?" He asked confused. "Which one's Lance?" "The guy who causes earthquakes called Avalanche," I replied. "Oh, I remember him," Pyro said. "He's the bloke who Pietro told me about." I swear, throughout the whole conversation, I just became more and more confused. "Who all did Pietro tell you about?" I asked. "Not many people actually," He replied. "Just about you, Lance, and some guy named Evan that he wants to rip apart, kill, and/or, murder. He also told me about your two other housemates, and the two other girls that were once a part of the Brotherhood, but they ended up leaving for one reason or another." "What did he say exactly?" I asked. "He said….." Pyro stopped short. "Pyro, you still there?" I wondered aloud. "Listen," His voice was barely more than a whisper. "I have to go, I think Sabertooth heard me, but I don't think he knows it's you I'm talking to." Then he added. "Could you hang on a sec, I need to get something," "Sure," Was my response. I could hear a few weird noises in the background. Then I heard voices. One sounded like Pyro, and the other I hadn't heard before. I guessed that I was Sabertooth. After a few minutes, Pyro's voice came through the receiver again. "Ok, I got the over-grown kitty to go away, but I still have to go, but before I do, could you give me your address so I could maybe write you the answer of your question?" I was going to give it to him when I thought of something. "Just ask Pietro, he knows what it is." "Ok and I have your cell phone number, so I'll talk to ya later." The line went dead. As I hung up the receiver, about a thousand questions raced through my mind. I went into the kitchen to try and figure them out, but suddenly I realized something. "Wait a minute; I don't have a cell phone!" I quickly went upstairs, and into my room. Sure enough, on my bed was a scarlet colored cell phone. Next to it was a note.

Wanda,

Enjoy the new phone. If you can't figure out who gave it too you just call this number: 252-9325. If you can't figure out who _bought_ it for you, call this number: 252-9482.

P.S. I recommend you call the second number.

I couldn't believe it. A new feeling was going through me. I didn't want to admit it, but it felt something oddly like it was friendship. Maybe more than that. I decided I would call both numbers tomorrow, because at that moment Fred and Todd came home. I quickly hid the phone, and went downstairs.

So...what'd ya think? Is it still okay? Please R&R to let me know. Thankx!

-Silverwitch07


	4. A Heated Confrontation

Hello again! First of all, I'd like to say that I'm SOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated this fic in awhile. I've been busy with school and with my other fic, and I just didn't have much time to work on this one. So, I'm really sorry. On a happier note, I'd just like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers: Hamona, TheDreamerLady, SmellyFaceFace, Scarlet Sapphire, Starbryte234, Dream Sprite, ReddistheRose, and Morring star. You guys rock! I'm so glad you're enjoying my fic. Please continue to read/review. Now, I shall shut up, and get on with the show!

Disclaimer: Me still own nothing from XME. You no sue me for saying that I own something from XME, because I don't. Thank you.

A Heated Confrontation

Todd closed the black book, angrily. "I knew I shoulda stayed home that day!"

Lance was just sitting on the couch looking surprised. "She was right, I took off in the jeep that day because I saw Pietro outside, and at the time, I was trying to run him over with my jeep. "

He looked over at the snowy haired teen. "Remember?"

Next to him on the couch, Pietro glared at him. "Of course I remember! I spent about two hours running from you, and once or twice you actually almost hit me!"

Lance was about to reply, when a very angry-looking Wanda came storming down the stairs.

"Where is it Pietro?" She demanded.

Pietro shot behind the couch. "Todd has it."

Wanda's eyes traveled to where Todd was sitting in the chair. Then down onto the small, but all too familiar book in his hands.

"What did you read?" She asked dangerously.

Todd looked Wanda in the eyes.

"First of all, I didn't take the damn thing in the first place, and second, I read about your little chat on the phone with flame boy."

Wanda, although shocked at Todd's outburst and use of language, snatched the book from him.

"If I ever catch you with this again, there will be hell to pay," She glanced at the others, eyes narrowed. "Same for the rest of you."

She quickly turned on her heal, and went upstairs without another word.

Pietro took his seat on the couch, next to Lance again.

"I'm hungry," Fred's voice broke the silence.

Everyone stared at him.

"You should know where the kitchen is by now," Pietro snapped. "Especially since you practically live there."

Fred was ready to knock all of Pietro's teeth out, but didn't since he was more hungry than angry. He disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, who was the cell phone from?" Lance asked.

Pietro smiled, but didn't answer.

"Where the heck did you get the money to pay for it?" Lance asked incredulously.

"Who ever said I was the one who bought it for her?" Came the speed demons' reply.

Lance stared at him. "You mean _Pyro _gave it to her?"

Pietro smirked. "Yes and no."

Lance was really starting to loose his temper. He always hated it when Pietro never talked straight.

"WILL YOU MAKE SENSE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!?" He screamed.

Pietro's face broke into a grin.

"I love my life," He thought to himself.

Then he turned toward Lance.

"Ok, maybe this'll make sense, I didn't buy it for her, and Pyro didn't give it to her."

Now Lance was even more confused than he was before, and even angrier. The house was starting to shake slightly.

Todd, who was just sitting there listening to their conversation, was just getting more furious every time he heard Pyro's name. Finally he got fed up listening, and hopped upstairs to his room.

Lance and Pietro were so into their little conversation that they didn't hear his door slam.

"Will, you just tell me who gave it to her?" Lance asked desperately.

"I did," Pietro answered.

"Well, why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Lance practically screamed.

"Because," Pietro grinned. "I didn't buy it for her."

Lance just glared at him. "You mean you stole it?"

Pietro looked ready to slap his housemate in the face.

"No genius, Pyro bought it for her, and I gave it to her, sort of." He added.

Lance was about to rip the speed demon apart, when Fred came back from the kitchen with a twelve-foot sub, two bowls of popcorn, and a full case of soda.

"Uh, I'm I interrupting something?"

Lance shook his head. Suddenly, he noticed something different about the room.

"Hey, where's frog boy?" He asked looking around.

Pietro's face paled. Lance was the first to notice.

"You ok, man?"

Fred waved a hand in front of his face, accidentally slapping him a few times.

"Ok, he's not that stupid, he wouldn't ever try to…" Pietro's voice trailed off.

"What the heck are ya talking about?" Fred asked.

"Three guesses where Toad is and the first two don't count."

Lance just looked over at Fred. "Oh crap."

Fred looked from Lance to Pietro in utter confusion. He was always a little slow on the up take.

"So where is he?"

Lance looked at Pietro who looked at Fred who still had the confused look on his face.

"What?"

Lance put a hand to his head as though a headache was coming on.

"You go start the jeep, I'll get fat boy hear to understand," Pietro whispered to him.

"Thank you." Lance got up and walked out the door.

Pietro turned to Fred.

"Ok, lets just say that if we don't hurry, we're gonna be having barbecued frog legs for dinner."

Meanwhile…..

(At the Acolytes "secret" hideout)

"PYRO!" Todd yelled in front of the base.

It didn't take long for the door to open and the pyromaniac to step out, clad in only a white muscle shirt and black boxers with flames on them, yawning.

Todd had completely forgotten what time it was, but he frankly didn't care at the moment.

He did know that it must have been at least two or three a.m.

"Where's the fire?" Pyro asked sleepily.

Todd was ready to punch him in the face at that moment, but managed to control his anger, for now. "I just wanted to have a little chat with you about Wanda."

Whatever drowsiness Pyro had, suddenly melted off of him.

His eyes widened.

"Wanda? Is she here? Is anything wrong?"

Todd growled low in the back of his throat. "No, she's not here," He replied dangerously. "I merely wanted to have a short chat with you, with her as the subject."

Pyro looked confused. "You wanted to talk to me about Wanda at," he glanced at his watch, "2:38 in the morning?"

Well, now Todd at least knew the time even though he didn't really care. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to rip the fiery-haired teen into pieces.

Pyro seemed to notice because at that moment he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Todd exploded on him. "YES SOMETHING'S WRONG AND IF YOU EVER COME NEAR WANDA AGAIN I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD SERVED TO ME ON A SILVER PLATTER!"

Pyro stood there for a while, blinking stupidly. Then, instead of snapping back at the furious teen, he actually started _laughing_.

Todd just got angrier. "What are you laughing at?"

The pyromaniac managed to stop laughing long enough to say, "Is that what this is about?"

Todd stared at him in disbelief.

"Of course that's what this is about, idiot, do you honestly think I would come out here at 2:00 in the morning and say something just to hear myself talk?!"

Pyro stopped laughing. "You realize mate, that Wanda's my girlfriend, right?"

Todd's face flushed.

"She's your WHAT?!"

Pyro took a step backward. "Yeah mate, who do ya think she went shopping with today?"

"How long have you been _dating_" Todd asked in a voice of forced calm.

Pyro thought a moment.

"Well, we starting dating shortly after she found the cell phone that I bought her."

"You mean the one she wrote about in her diary?"

"Yeah, that's the…." Pyro's voice trailed off and he suddenly looked quite P.O.ed. "Wait a bloody minute, how did you know that she wrote that in her diary?"

Todd glared at him. "None of your business."

"On the contrary," Pyro pulled out a lighter from the pocket of his boxer shorts. "It is my business if you go through my girlfriends' personal belongings."

Todd was about to answer, when suddenly a pair of headlights illuminated the field.

The sound of an engine dying, and doors opening and closing could be heard shortly after.

Pyro and Todd came face to face with the three remaining Brotherhood boys. All of whom were in full costume.

"Pietro!" Pyro exclaimed, recognizing the speed demon as he approached. "Long time no see."

Pietro flashed a grin. "Yeah, what's it been... almost a full day without seeing you?"

"Hey Speedy, what are ya grinning at him for?" Todd snapped. "He's the enemy, don't you know that?"

Pietro raised an eyebrow at him. Then he turned toward Pyro who was starting to laugh.

"Did ya hear that Pyro, you're the enemy, I'm not supposed to grin at you."

Both Pyro and Pietro broke down laughing.

Todd, who was angry enough to kill, did some thing he never did before. He walked up to the snowy haired mutant, and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, Todd punched him in the face.

Then, while Pyro started to help Pietro back up, Todd punched the pyromaniac in the face as well.

They both fell on the ground swearing.

Lance and Fred ran up to them.

"Pietro, are you ok?" Lance asked, kneeling beside him.

He was trying to get Pietro's hand away from his nose so he could see if it was broken, but the speed demon kept on swatting away the rock tumbler's hand.

Fred had grabbed Todd, who was trying to get near them again.

"What's going on out there?"

All five boys looked up to see Gambit come walking out the door. "You guys are making enough noise to… what the heck, Pyro are you ok?"

He quickly pulled his swearing team mate off the ground.

"What happened?"

Pyro didn't answer; he just glared at Todd, who was still struggling against Fred.

Gambit followed Pyro's eyes to Todd. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did he punch you?"

Once again Pyro didn't answer, but bent down and retrieved his lighter that he dropped when the jeep pulled up.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gambit said.

The fight was about to start, when suddenly a female voice yelled "What the heck is going on out here?"


	5. Of Girlfriends and Band Aids

First of all, I owe everyone a HUGE apology for it taking so long for me to update. I'm SOOOOO sorry. I thought I would have had more time to write, but I've been kinda focusing on my other fics. But, I'll try to get better at updating. Promise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-men: Evolution. I wish I did, but it is not so.

Also, I owe a BIG thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Hamona, TheDreamerLady, SmellyFaceFace, Scarlet Sapphire, Starbryte234, Dream Sprite, ReddistheRose, Maikafuiniel. JD051391, speeddemonrox, padfoot-crazy, hatethehaters, and Morring star. YOU GUYS ROCK! Well, on with the fic! Enjoy!

Of Girlfriends and Band Aids

The boys looked up to see Wanda walking toward them in her costume.

"Hey Scarlet," Pyro dropped the lighter again and walked up to her. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

He kissed her on the lips.

Todd was thrashing more than ever.

"I was trying to figure out where everybody went," Wanda replied. "I woke up because the house was actually quiet for once."

She then fully noticed the scene that was going on: Pyro was standing in front of her with his boxer shorts on, and his eye was starting to swell, though it was hard to see in the dark, Gambit was in his Cajun bathrobe looking bewildered, Lance was on the ground next to Pietro who was also on the ground with one hand over his nose and the other was swatting Lance's hand away, and Fred was holding back a murderous looking Toad who was trying violently to get at Pyro.

"Ok," Wanda looked confused. "Do I really want to know what happened or what's going on here?"

"I don't know, I just came out a few minutes ago myself," Gambit shrugged.

"It's a long story," Pietro got to his feet slowly for once. His voice was muffled because of his hand, in which blood was starting to ooze through his fingers.

Wanda stepped forward. "Pietro, what did you do; hit your nose on the dash board again?"

"Ask Toad what happened to him, and to Pyro," Lance remarked as he got up and tried to pull Pietro's hand away from his nose again, and getting the same result as before.

Wanda turned toward Pyro, fully noticing his now black eye.

She whirled around to face Toad, her eyes burning.

"What did you do?" She asked in a voice of forced calm.

Toad didn't answer. Instead he decided to take action.

Before anyone really knew what had happened, Pyro was being hit in the face with a slimy, wet, tongue.

"Yuck!" Pyro shouted as fell backward to get the slime off of is face. "Take that you fire-manipulating, woman-stealing, son of a btch!" Toad shouted as he prepared to attack Pyro again.

Suddenly, a blue light shone around Toad's tongue. Before he realized what was happening, Toad found himself being tied up by his own tongue!

Looking sideways to see what was going on (even though he had a pretty darn good idea) he saw Wanda with her hands raised and a blue electric-like light was surrounding them. The aura of power was unbelievable.

She didn't need to speak her mind, because Toad knew exactly what she was thinking: "No one messes with my man."

Wanda used her powers to pull the end of his tongue suddenly which caused it to unravel rapidly. Toad was sent spinning into the air. With one final spin, the 14-year-old was sent flying into the middle of the driveway.

The rest of the guys were standing in shock.

How Lance managed to make his eyes go so wide was anyone's guess.

Not to mention how Gambit got his jaw to drop so low.

Even Fred was surprised; for once he seemed to have something on his mind other than food.

Pietro seemed to forget about his nose for the time being, and was looking somewhere between shock and amusement.

Pyro was so surprised that he ran his hand through his hair in amazement. It was only afterwards that he realized that it was covered in slime from Toad's previous attack. "Ewwww, gross!" The Aussie exclaimed and he began to get the slime out of his hair. "I really need to get a shower."

"Did you see that?" Lance finally spoke in awe.

"You mean Wanda kicking frog-boy's butt? Who didn't see it?" Pietro said proudly.

At that moment, Wanda herself came walking back up towards the group.

"And the triumphant returns…" Gambit said, sending Wanda a smirk.

Ignoring the comment, Wanda strode over to Pyro who had managed to get most of the slime out of his hair.

"That was some kick-butt fighting right there, Sheila," Pyro smirked as he took a step forward to kiss her.

Meanwhile, Fred had snapped out of his state of shock and went over to see how Toad was.

"How's the little guy doin'?" Lance called over his shoulder to Fred as he took his opportunity to look properly at Pietro's nose. Much to the speed demon's relief, it wasn't broken, but it was gonna hurt like heck for awhile.

"I'm not sure," Fred called back as he prodded at Toad with his foot. "Hey buddy, you okay?"

"Ouch…" Toad moaned as he rubbed the back of his head. His light brown hair was a lot messier than it had been, and that was saying something.

"I think he's okay," Fred called to Lance. "He's just a little banged up, that's all."

"Good," Lance replied, and he turned to a now pouting Pietro. "Now what's wrong?"

"My nose hurts," Pietro whimpered pitifully.

"Oh brother," Lance groaned before smacking his forehead.

"It does!" Pietro insisted.

"Well no duh Sherlock, you got punched in the nose a few minutes ago!" Lance exclaimed before rolling his eyes.

"I want a band aid!" Pietro demanded, stomping his foot like a little kid.

"Oh for the love of all that is sane (which is not many things/people) I will get you a band aid!" Grumbling, Lance walked over to his jeep and began to rummage through a few things. Finally finding what he was looking for, he handed Pietro a box of band aids.

However, these weren't just your ordinary band aids. No…these were special. They were…

"Strawberry Shortcake band aids?" Pietro exclaimed when he saw the box. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Says who?" Lance folded his arms.

"Says me!" Pietro snapped back. "I can't believe you'd actually let yourself get caught with those things!"

Before another fight could take place, Gambit waltzed over and grabbed the box. Pulling out a random band aid, he pulled off the wrapping, and slapped it on Pietro's nose.

"There you go, now will you two shut up?" He marched back over to where he had been.

Pietro and Lance could only blink in shock.

"Lance…which band aid did he put on me?" Pietro asked finally.

Stepping into the light so that he could see better, Lance examined the band aid.

"I think it's that one little girl…Ginger Snap, or whatever her name is supposed to be."

Pietro blinked. "I have some little brat named Ginger Snap on my nose? Oh that's just perfect."

"Well you could have had Orange Blossom," Lance commented as he looked through the box. "Or Angel Cake and of course Strawberry Shortcake."

"Hey, let me see that," Pietro swiped the box from his hands. "Hey…Angel Cake is pretty darn cute for a little kid."

"How stupid," Lance sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he muttered to himself, "It's quite obvious that Orange Blossom is the cutest."

"Who's Orange Blossom?" Fred asked confusedly as he came walking up with a dazed looking Toad over his shoulder.

"Never mind," Lance walked up and tapped Toad on the head. "Hey, is anyone home in there?"

Slowly, the teenager lifted his head up. "Lance? What just happened?"

"Uh, Wanda just used your own tongue against you," Lance replied.

"Oh yeah," Toad looked around frantically to see where Pyro had gotten to.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

There was Wanda with her lips pressed against Pyro's; their arms around each other.

With a growl of suppressed rage, Toad hopped off of Fred's shoulders, and landed next to the two love birds.

"Not again," Gambit muttered as he stood nearby, watching with an annoyed expression. "Doesn't that little creep realize that he's just gonna get his but kicked again?"

Obviously, Toad either didn't realize it, or he was just too mad to care. But before he could do anything, he felt himself being grabbed as a gust of wind raced past.

The next thing Toad saw was Pietro, Lance, and Fred. He'd been dragged back to where he had started from.

"What was that all about, yo?" Toad asked impatiently.

"That was me trying to save you from getting your face crammed in again," Pietro replied sternly.

"Yeah, I mean, didn't you realize from the first time that just jumping in the middle of things isn't going to help your case any?" Lance added.

"I don't care, yo!" Toad shouted. "I'm gonna get my woman back!" He once again set off for where Pyro and Wanda stood.

Fred went to grab him, but he was stopped by Pietro.

"Let him go, Fred," The speed demon sighed. "You know he's not gonna quit."

"So what do we do, just stand here and watch him get his butt handed to him?" Lance asked in frustration.

"Not exactly…" Pietro had an evil look in his eyes.

"Lance," Fred walked behind their leader as if for protection. "Pietro has the evil look again."

The evil look was a special trademark of Pietro's. He always got that "I'm-plotting-evil-things-and-all-of-you-should-be-very-afriad-of-what-I'm-plotting" look.

Gambit, who had decided to come this way to avoid getting pulled into the fight that Toad was going to start with Pyro, nearly screamed when he saw that look on Pietro's face.

"I remember that look!" Gambit also ran behind Lance. "The last time I saw that look on your face, I ended up hanging head first into a washing machine and I was only wearing Barney socks and a Speedo!"

Lance and Fred blinked in shock.

"It's true!" Gambit yelled as the two looked at him. "And I have the scars to prove it!"

"So tell me, oh great genius," Lance turned to Pietro, not really wanting to hear Gambit talk about his experience with a washing machine. "What evil plot do you have going through your head this time?"

Pietro simply smirked, the evil spark not leaving his eyes for a moment. "Oh let's just say that I've found a way to entertain ourselves and raise the stakes a bit."

"What do you mean by "raise the stakes a bit"?" Lance asked warily.

"I mean, since Pyro and Toad are gonna end up fighting for Wanda anyway," Pietro began. "Why don't we place bets on who's going to be victorious? Think about it, we'll make it so there are no rules, and we're allowed to bet anything we want. ANYTHING."

Pietro's eyes flashed in excitement.

"I don't know Pietro," Lance began.

"One example of something that could be a possible betting tool would be Summer's car," Pietro had cast the line out, and it seemed like Lance had taken the bait.

"Oh…" Lance's eyes got an evil look of their own. "I get it now: ANYTHING." He laughed evilly. "Pietro, you're an evil genius!"

"I try," Pietro said with a sly smirk. "Let the fun begin!"


End file.
